dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Android T
I've created this talk page because I appreciate criticism, so please let me hear your thoughts. Is my story not fitting with the universe or dangerously messing with cannon? Is it good, borring or a rip off? Do I respectfully use canon material and characters? Is my character design dull/out of place/too much/unoriginal? Is my character too over/under powered? How is my composition, spelling, grammar and punctuation? Is it overall good or bad? How can I improve? Note: (*) = optional Criticism/Comments ''KidVegeta's Thoughts'' your comment: The first thing I noticed about this character was the lack of any basis in the timeline. Trunks fighting an (OC) android and then being all tired and whatnot is not something we the readers can immediately place. Without a firm foundation as to when this story is taking place, we are left hopelessly confused. How is T escaping from CC if the nanotech attached itself to Trunks? Does he still use Trunks body? If he does, does this mean that Trunks, as a character, is no longer "there"? Overall, the process for T's conception was rather difficult to understand, not to mention it was vague. There should definitely be some more clarity in that regard. T should not be stronger than Trunks. On the other hand (and again, I don't even know when this takes place), but it makes less sense for Gohan to win against the android than it does that Vegeta would. The connection to Capsule Corp seems forced. Dr. Zera should be working alone. There is no logical reason for why Vegeta would be against destroying this Android CC (who, once again, is a random character of whom we have no knowledge). The levels of androids reminds me too much of Babidi's ship, and of Muscle Tower. I think it could be more interesting if they Z fighters didn't win every match, or if they didn't win every match in such a straightforward way. A lot of the Z fighters are missing. Where is Goten? And Goku? Why is Krillin even here (and shouldn't Android 18 be with him)? I also think Android T should have some semblance of a personality. Overall, I think this page is confusing. Basically, we are thrown into the story without any sort of starting point or foundation. The fanon characters are introduced in a rushed manner, not giving us a chance to understand who they are or where they came from. The lack of any reference points in the timeline also means that we have no idea when this story takes place - so I can't tell you if it breaches canon. That said, this story is written well; there are no overly outrageous things (which is rare for a fanon of this universe). The story is unique - it's about an android, and not a new Super Saiyan etc, which is refreshing in and of itself. The enemy (Dr. Zero) is not much of an asspull. And, for the most part, the canon characters seem to stay in their personality (even if it may be too early to tell). This is definitely one of the more well thought out characters on this site, and certainly the page I will be most watching in the future. If this character's story is made more clear, and the cons above fixed, I think his story would be among the best on this site. Cheers. rating: 6/10* your signature: -KidVegeta ''Your topic'' your comment rating: x/10* your signature: